


my brother says

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Child Abuse, Gen, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the shrinks agreed the breaking point came with that fire, when the kid's mama died screaming. No one was sure if she was Winchester's first victim or if her death really was accidental, but whatever happened that night, it was bad for everyone involved. Especially the kid. Apparently, there'd been a brother before that night, but after… he was a half-orphaned only child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my brother says

**Author's Note:**

> Title: my brother says  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU; implied abuse of every kind  
> Pairings: implied parental incest  
> Rating: PG  
> Point of view: third  
> Wordcount: 420  
> Prompt: Supernatural/Fight Club, Sam/Dean or gen, There's really only one Winchester son, but nobody's about to tell [insert brother of your choice here] that.

The half a dozen shrinks Victor had talk to him all said the same things, not that it really helped at all. The kid's dad had done a number on him alright, and he wouldn't go to trial for the seventeen murders he'd committed because he was well and truly batshit insane.

Even so, Victor had to feel pity for him. It wasn't his fault, any of it, not really. John Winchester was the worst kind of monster, and his son had been the one victim he had access to for twenty years. And John was going away forever, to a cell deep in a supermax, to spend the rest of his life in solitary. Victor would make sure the bastard only saw sunlight a few times a decade, if that often.

All the shrinks agreed the breaking point came with that fire, when the kid's mama died screaming. No one was sure if she was Winchester's first victim or if her death really was accidental, but whatever happened that night, it was bad for everyone involved. Especially the kid. Apparently, there'd been a brother before that night, but after… he was a half-orphaned only child.

Victor watches from the two-way mirror as the kid carries on a conversation with someone only he can see. Someone he never actually knew, according to all the accounts of life before the fire.

The kid will never be let back out into society; he sees targets everywhere, because of his father's conditioning. And Victor knows that he doesn't actually feel guilt since he has no idea he's done wrong. He's his daddy's good little soldier. His father's whipping boy. Victor's fists clench, remembering some of the hospital records. The kid sees nothing wrong with anything his father's ever done. Sometimes, Victor wishes he'd just pulled the trigger and put Winchester down instead of bringing him in to stand trial.

No, the kid will never set foot outside this place. But it's not his fault, even though Victor had hunted him like it was. That was before, though.

"Hey, don't be like that," the kid laughs, responding to someone who isn't there. Who's never been there. He shouldn't even be able to remember his brother. "Look, I get it, but dude, that music sucks."

Victor rests his head on the glass and thinks that in a better world, this kid could've been something great. He hopes that Winchester lives out a long, lonely life, and then goes to burn in Hell until the end of time.


End file.
